This invention relates generally to anchoring erosion control mats and, more specifically, to a tool that pulls, tensions and cuts ground anchor straps to facilitate the installation of erosion control mats.
A method for controlling erosion that has developed recently is the use of erosion control mats, such as those sold under the mark ScourStop (Landmark Earth Solutions, Ankeny, Iowa). These mats are held in place by earth anchors with attached plastic straps. When installed, the straps extend up through the erosion control mats and engage with a plastic tension washer that has molded into it a metal clip retainer. The retainer pinches the strap and does not allow the strap to slide backwards after tension has been applied, thereby retaining the tension on the strap thereby applying hold down pressure on the retaining washer and anchoring the mat down atop the base underneath the mat. Existing installation requires an installer to manually pull on the strap to create tension in the strap, to slide the metal clip into place and then sever the extended tail of the strap. This is a cumbersome and time-consuming process and limits the amount of tension that can be created in the strap.
What is needed is a tool that will assist in proper and efficient installation of erosion control mats to automate the tensioning and cutting of the ground strap that is retained by the tension washer.